Randy's pain
by Emerald princess3
Summary: Randy has had enough of the teasing and being hurt by everyone around him, so he writes down his feelings. I don't own MU or MI no flaming please.


Randy Boggs was glad to find his dorm room empty after having a particularly difficult day of being teased and mocked. Here in his room, he was free to allow the tears to show. He sat down on his bed with his head in his hands and sobbed into the silent room.

He had decided in that moment that he had had enough, all he wanted to do was get as far away from MU as he could. He knew his family would be terribly disappointed in him if he quit, but as of that moment none of that mattered. After what seemed like hours of endless tears and painful thoughts , he was able to recall some advice from his mother.

"Whenever you hurt so badly you feel as if you can't take another second, I want you to write down everything Randy, let it out onto the paper, then I want you to call me. I will always be here."

As he wiped away the tears, he reached into his school bag and pulled out paper and a pen and began to write. The tears threatened to fall once more as he thought about the events that forced him into this state of suffering. After he had finished, he laid the paper inside a folder and went off to make the call home leaving taking the folder with him.

Mike arrived several moments later. "Stupid Sullivan. I'll show him. He doesn't even know what he's doing, he'll never be -" He stopped as he realized he was standing on a piece of paper. He bent down to pick it up and was surprised by what he saw. He sat down on his bed and read it a few more times.

_The tears flow freely, sitting in the quiet, undisturbed room._

They've laughed at you, used you and threw you away when you were no longer suitable for their needs.

People you believed you could trust, some perhaps even family members.

You're suddenly reminded of your purpose in life, then you realize there isn't one.

You've catered to the needs of others only to be met with disappointment time and again when you finally reach out for a shoulder to cry on.

You've been turned away from those who you thought loved and cared for you, you feel alone.

Hopelessness creeps into your heart, memories of the events that led you to this place, play in your mind, The betrayal, the careless actions of others is more than you can stand.

You are in fact alone, in the darkness that is depression, clawing for the solid ground as you sink deeper. Will no one ever care?

The ones you thought were friends have abandoned you, deceived you. There seems no way out of this prison. You are doomed to the eternal pain.

Exhausted, you hang your head as the tears continue. You don't care anymore. No one has noticed your absence. It's the story of your life.

You remain in the darkness, unable to escape it on your own, though you've reached out for help, no one was ever truly there to hear your cries.

After what seems like a life time of tears and torment, you hear the door click open and a thin stream of light appears, illuminating your tear stained face.

A hand reaches toward you and you look up, you can't say that you recognize the person for the light is shining brightly now but you take the hand and allow yourself to be pulled up.

You soon find yourself being embraced. "I'm so sorry that you hurt" Says a soft, loving voice.

"I'm sorry that you've felt so abandoned, that you've dealt with this pain for so long. You will never again walk alone in the darkness, I am with you now, I care, I love you." The words you needed to hear reach your ears at last. The stranger pulls you toward the light, and turns to you.

"Let me share a better world with you, one of caring and love. You will never need to return to this place for I am with you." For the first time in as far back as you can remember you smile. You are free.

His heart broke. " Randy" He whispered. Randy walked in nearly a half hour later rubbing the remaining tears from his eyes.

"Randy..." He jumped at the sound of his name being called.

"Oh, H-hey Mike, didn't see ya there" Mike didn't speak for he didn't trust his voice, instead, he pulled his room mate into a tight hug. Randy was surprised but didn't pull away, he simply wrapped his arms around the smaller monster in return.

"I'm so sorry Randy, I had no idea. If I had I'd-"

"What are you talking about, if you knew what?"

"Don't get mad, I found your paper on the floor and when I went to see what it was I-" Randy burst into tears.

"No one was supposed to see that. That doesn't make you wanna l-leave too?"

"No. It doesn't, I'll always be your friend Randy. I'll always be here for ya. Anytime at all, you go head and let it all out." After several minutes the two released each other.

"Thanks Mike. You're the best friend I've ever had."

"You're welcome. I'm glad we're friends."

"Me too." There was a moment of silence in which the two friends smiled.

"Hey, there's that game tonight, you wanna go, might take your mind off stuff?"

"Yeah, why not."

"let's go then.. Pal." The two monsters exited the room and were on their way.


End file.
